Balto and Jenna's Christmas Kiss
by TheWriterForGod42
Summary: Just another Christmas present from me to the readers. I hope that you all will enjoy it.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Balto nor any of the places in the movies, only the story. Balto and its characters and places belongs to Universal. This takes places a little after the third film, but there will be no mention of Duke or his airplane. With this story I say Merry Christmas. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

x

 **Balto and Jenna's Holiday Kiss**

The streets of Nome were in a bustle of cheer as people walked about the streets. It was a joyous occasion for a splendid season had arrived: Christmas. The grand holiday was just a few hours away. The sun, though it started, hadn't even set on this day as the parents led their kids around town.

Though it may have been a great holiday for the humans, it wasn't going all that well for a certain wolfdog. Balto walked down the streets of Nome, now able to walk about the streets without fearing what the town's people thought as they saw him. He was a hero to them, and he would do all in his power to keep it that way. But right now, he wasn't worried about that. Right now, he was more worried about what he should do about Christmas and with Jenna. He started to mumble, "What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do?"

The heroic wolfdog walked down main street with his head low and in a swirl of thoughts. He had to look up from time to time when he nearly bumped into someone and mover around them. He could hear the whispers of some of the town's folk, "I wonder what's going on with Balto? He seems to be thinking about something if he's distracted that much."

Balto hated to admit it, but he really was distracted with the whole Christmas thing. He wanted to something special with Jenna. He thought with Aleu with Nava's old pack, Kodi off with the mail team and his other children doing who knows what with their humans, that Christmas would be different. Not to mention that Boris, Muk, Luk were all getting ready for the celebration back at the boat. He sighed as he sat down in front of the hospital. He continued to think when a familiar voice said, "Hello there, Balto."

He looks up to see the one person he didn't expect to see: Stella the goose. He still has his mind wrapped on Jenna when he said, "Oh, hi Stelle. I didn't see you there."

"Yeah, I noticed. Especially when you nearly walked into that man when you walked into town." Stella noted. Balto became curious about how she knew and asked, "How do you know about that?"

"Oh, I was just flying over as I went to White Mountain to look for a little mistletoe for me and Boris." Stella said as she flew over his head with a few leaves in her feathery hands. Then she noticed the look on his face and asked, "Okay, what's wrong?"

"Hm?" Balto asked, not really knowing what she meant. Stella sighed with a pinch to her beak and said, "You've got that look like your trying to plan something but can't seem to figure it out."

Thinking that maybe she could give him a little advice on what to do, he asked, "I need some advice on what to do for Jenna." He looked down and drew in the snow with his paw as he said, "I've been trying to think of something special, but I just can't seem to think of anything."

Stella saw that it really meant something to him and then she looked down to her leaves of mistletoe. With a smile she said, "I think I might just have what you need."

"And what's that?" Balto asked. She held up one of the bustles of leaves to him and said, "Give her the gift of a holiday kiss."

Balto looked between the mistletoe and Stella. Then with a smile he said, "Thank you Stella."

"Oh, it's no trouble at all really." The goose girl said before she was wrapped up in a canine hug. When Balto released the stunned goose he took the leaves from her and said through clenched teeth, "Thanks again."

Then without another word, Balto started to run to Jenna's place. Stella watched him go and chuckled before saying, "No problem at all, Balto."

Then with a flap of her wings, Stella took off into the air and headed for the boat house.

x

The sun was nearing the western horizon as Stella flew closer to the boat. When she landed on deck, she looked around for her boyfriend, Boris. When she came to the cabin, he was greeted with the Russian goose standing in the doorway and he said, "Welcome, my beloved Stella." Then he asked, "How was your beloved trip to White Mountain."

"Oh, it was nice." Stella said. As a joke she turned and shuddered as she said, "It was really cold there and back."

Boris, catching of joke and being a gentleman, came up and wrapped his wings around her and said, "Well, if you're cold, then allow me to warm you up."

Stella giggled at this and said, "Well, how thoughtful of you, Boris." Then bringing her wing up over their head she said, "By the way, I've got a little something for you."

"For me?" Boris asked in surprise. When she opened her wing a little, the mistletoe was revealed. Boris gasped at the gift and then sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck while saying, "Oh, Stella, you shouldn't have." Then he had a guilty face when he said, "All I got you is a rose that I had tried to save for tomorrow."

He held up the rose, but it wilted from being dead for so long. Stella looked at the dead rose, but felt her heart melting from the gesture. Tears of joy started to well up in her eyes as she said, "Oh, Boris. It's actually a beautiful gesture. And I love it."

"You really like it?" Boris asked, a little surprised that she wasn't upset. Stella nodded and said, "And I really like you, too."

Boris didn't know what to say as she leaned close and touched her beak to his as a kiss. Boris was a little surprised at this gesture, but made it more special as he took her wings into his and held them close to him. When they broke the kiss, both geese looked into each other's eyes and said,

"Boris."

"Stella."

Then she placed a wing on the side of his head and said, "I love you, Boris. Merry Christmas."

"I love you, too, Stella." Boris said without any hesitation. Then with a bit of song he said, "And a Happy New Year to you as well."

Then they held each other close as they watched the sunset on Christmas Eve.

x

The sun nearly touched the horizon as Balto walked up to Jenna's house. Keeping a firm grip on the mistletoe in his teeth he climbed up to the window to Rosy's room and looked to see if Jenna was inside. Balto didn't see her in the room and climbed down to look in the shed. When he peeked inside, he found her sitting in the middle of the room with her back to him. He stepped in a little and cleared his throat to get her attention. Jenna heard it and looked back to see him standing in the door. With a smile she said, "Balto, it's good to see you."

"It's nice to see you to, Jenna." Balto said as he came closer. She noticed that he had something in his teeth and asked, "What have you got there?"

"Oh, this?" Balto said in reference to the mistletoe, "Just a little something Stella gave me as a good friend."

Jenna chuckled and then said, "Well, wasn't that nice of Stella?"

"Yeah, I'll have to thank her for the help she gave me on your gift." The wolfdog said as he placed the mistletoe on the ground between the two. They moved their heads forward and rubbed their heads against one another in affection. When they stopped she looked into his eyes and said, "Balto."

"Jenna." Balto said before his eyes closed and leaned his head forward with a small tilt.

She did the same and their canine lips met in the middle. Balto placed a paw on her shoulder and Jenna placed one on his other paw. Their kiss lasted for a few more seconds before breaking. Then she said, "That was,"

"Something." Balto finished. They both chuckled at this. Then he said, "Jenna, I'd like to wish you a Merry Christmas."

Jenna smiled at this and said, "Well, I'll take your wish," She said before pressing up against his chest and said, "And make it more memorable."

Then the two of them looked out the door as the light from the sun faded and snow started to lightly fall.

x

Author's Note: And with this story, I wish you, my fans, a Merry Christmas. I might write other holiday specials, but we'll just have to wait and see about it. Also, I plan to add this to my Balto and Jenna Kiss Omnibus. So you'll see it both solo and with the rest of them. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


End file.
